Ginkaku's Legacy
by sinisteruto
Summary: What if Naruto was not born of Minato and Kushina? What if his biological mother was a different Uzumaki and his biological father was Ginkaku? How different would he have turned out? And how would Kumo treat his situation? Possible harem


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any other series that I might use for inspiration.

_Ginkaku's Legacy_

_My name? Guren, just Guren. Elite Jonin of Kumogakure no Sato and part of Kumo's new and elite Master Bounty Hunter Squad, the Ginkaku Squad. My story is very simple, I am completely and hopelessly inlove with my commander, Uzumaki Naruto. But I am scared, I once, in a different way, used to feel the same level of affection for Orochimaru, and it turned out that he just wasn't the person I thought him to be, and he hadn't saved me at all that day when he destroyed my home village, but had condemned me to an even worse hell._

_Don't get me wrong, I'm much more mature now and my reasoning skills and emotional maturity are considerably higher than they were as a child. The difference between Naruto and Orochimaru is bigger than even the difference between heaven and hell. Orochimaru tried to turn me into a monster, Naruto tried to turn me into a competent and effective shinobi, not that I wasn't already, but I have certainly discovered a whole lot more about myself and my powers since he took me under his wing, which makes me realise just how much Orochimaru actually stunted my growth. _

_Anyway, that's not the point now, the point is, I'm glad that I met Naruto that day. My own comrades were plotting my demise the whole time, and Kabuto, I can't believe just how much that snake deceived me. Naruto saved me, he'd been sent by the raikage to capture the sanbi, and he'd happened upon a situation where Konoha and Oto were locked in a struggle for possession of the Sanbi. Having watched everything from behind the scenes, and gathered enough intel, he'd eventually confronted me and revealed a whole lot of interesting information, but more interestingly, was the proposal that he made to me after that reveal, a proposal to seal the Sanbi into Yukimaru to give him the power to protect himself, and for me and Yukimaru to join Kumogakure, with me as his protege and member of the elite Ginkaku Squad, and Yukimaru as a genin._

_Ofcourse, I was suspicious of such a generous offer, and I was even more suspicious about his intentions with Yukimaru, I mean, was it really about Yukimaru being able to protect himself or was he just trying to turn him into a weapon for Kumo because of his power. _

_One can imagine my surprise when he easily confessed that mine and Yukimaru's abilities would be vital assets to Kumo, and that that was at least 50 percent of the reason for his proposal, to be honest, I was a bit disapointed at those words, deep down, I guess I was still hoping that there were some decent people out there, a glimmer of light in this darkness that is the world, at least for Yukimaru's sake if not for mine. _

_However, hope was restored when he told me the other half of his reasons, that he hated to see wasted potential and unfair discrimination, that he hated the haunted look of pain, fear and loneliness that he saw in mine and Yukimaru's eyes and wanted to do everything in his power to erase all traces of it. That he wanted us to be friends, and even family if that was what it took. It was said with such raw determination and honesty that I, the most paranoid person in the world, did not have a single thread of doubt in me about the intergrity of his words. And so it was, that the foundations of a great journey and life for me and Yukimaru were laid out, and the face-brick would be laid on top of it._

_Anyway, Naruto managed to capture the sanbi in the middle of the night using Kumo's sealing teapot, and than proceeded to seal it into Yukimaru's body. From then on, he, in the blink of an eye, killed all of my traitorous comrades, leaving only Gozu and Kabuto alive, Gozu, because he was so loyal and devoted to me, and Kabuto, in order for him to deliver a message to Orochimaru, that he would be swiftly struck down if he so much as thought about going after us, or sending anyone thereto._

_We left in the middle of the night, the same night that I would learn everything about Naruto, another reason for me to trust him, his openness, honesty, and sincerity about everything, telling me all he could, even some of his secrets just so that we could get to know each other better. From that, I learned that he was raised and taught by his aunt, Uzumaki Fuka, and that said aunt had actually created him, through artificial fertilization, using Ginkaku's sperm, and his mother's eggs. I also learned that this Uzumaki Fuka was an immortal woman and something of a science freak, alot like Orochimaru but with a moral code of sorts, unlike that demon Orochimaru. _

_In any case, his lineage explained the spiky blonde hair despite being an Uzumaki, and the fox like traits such as the animalistic ocean blue eyes, the elongated canine teeth, and the three thick whisker marks on each of his cheeks (as thick as the gold and silver brothers' are, or like Bijuu Mode Naruto). Both sides of his lineage explained the ridiculous amount of chakra he had and his strong and muscular body too. But what they didn't explain though was his eyes' byakugan-like features._

_According to him, his aunt, Uzumaki Fuka had three motivations for creating him. One, that it was her sister's wish to bare a child for Ginkaku and that it was her greatest regret that he'd died before she could, and two, because Fuka herself missed her sister dearly and regretted that she'd only discovered her imortality jutsu after her sister's death, so in a way, it was to honor her sister's wish of bearing a child for Ginkaku, and it was also to have a living momento of her sister. _

_The final motivation was plain and simple, and it was all business, to create the ultimate weapon for Kumo, a weapon that embodied all of Kumo's desires, a weapon that was a realisation of Kumo's failed attempts in the past. Kumo tried for generations to get the byakugan, but failed, they tried to get an Uzumaki, but failed, ofcourse in this case, they didn't fail, just that they were not aware of the fact that they technically had one in the form of Fuka's older sister and her secret affair with Ginkaku. And last but not least, they tried to get the Kyubi but failed._

_Naruto was a meant to be, and was a realisation of these failed desires. Fuka, like her ninja village of adoption, Kumo, had failed to capture a live, or dead for that matter, main house Hyuga, but she'd managed to get her hands on a substantial amount of dna, which was all she needed to turn Naruto into a byakugan user from birth. According to him, it was difficult for his aunt to perfectly merge three dna samples to create a foetus, and there had been many failures before him. He said that she'd banned the practise and destroyed all documentation relating to it after Naruto's success because it was, according to her, the most evil and gruesome process she'd ever had to go through, the number of abominations she'd created and been forced to kill had just been too much, a truly inhumane practise. Nevertheless, it all made sense now why and how Naruto had found the sanbi in the middle of the night whereas both I and my team at the time, and the Konoha contingent had been weary to venture out in the dark of the night, and it also made sense why he said he was a pseudo kyubi jinchuuriki._

_We've been through alot together since that day, and ofcourse, I did share everything I knew about Orochimaru and Oto, and Naruto and his aunt had almost exploded in rage when they found out that an Uzumaki was working for Orochimaru. Naruto had left almost immediately to retrieve her, I laugh everytime I remember how much she was kicking and screaming when Naruto dragged her back here to Kumo, heh, that childish bitch Karin, I can't believe she thinks I'm just going to back off and let her have her way with Naruto, she's grown a pair of balls since she became a jinchuuriki._

_Oh yes, I didn't tell you about that now did I, well, Kumo is not evil, not by any means, but I have to admit that our lust for power, or rather, let me say our respect for strength and power is incredible to say the least. We don't disrespect the weak, nor do we comdemn or oppress them, no, the opposite actually, we try to empower them. But we hate those who don't want to be empowered, or don't want to embrace their strength and use it positively. Those who just want to coast through life and die a miserable and mundane death. We want to be the strongest and shamelessly hold our heads high in front of anyone and everyone. _

_Anyway, I'm getting side tracked now, the bottom line is, Utakata was a rogue shinobi of Kiri, and we, or rather Naruto, tried everything he could to win over his allegiance to Kumo, but the guy simply refused. In the end, he was forced to complete the mission as it was given from the beginning, to capture Utakata, extract the bijuu inside of him, and seal it into Uzumaki Karin. Strangely enough, Konoha was also involved in this episode, however, once again, Naruto managed to operate in the shadows, like a true shinobi._

_Kumo is now the strongest ninja village without a doubt, we technically have five jinchuuriki now if I count Naruto, and all of them have completely mastered the power sealed within them, born with in Naruto's case. Five perfect jinchuuriki, raikage-sama Ay, me, Darui, Mabui, Fuka-sama, Dodai, and C, and the rest of our shinobi roster, definitely the strongest._

_Anyway, this is no time to be taking a trip through memory lane, after all, watching over and protecting Yukimaru is my primary objective. He is the only jinchuuriki that didn't go to the Kage Summit, and I, along with Darui, C, and Dodai-sama have been given the responsibility to watch over him in case of an Akatsuki attack. Fuka-sama has been left in charge of the village as acting Raikage in Ay-sama's absence, and Mabui as her assistant. I can't help but wonder what's happening at the summit though, I wish I could have been there._

"Ahem! Good afternoon Five Kage, and to each of your entourage. As you all may, or indeed may not know,these are my body guards, Kuchiki Ikaku, Kuchiki Soifon, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Kuchiki Renji." Mifune said with a loud but not too loud voice, loud enough for everyone to hear his words thoroughly, but not so loud that it was irritating or sounded obnoxious, but rather spoken with a voice full of strength and wisdom.

_'So that is the samurai's Kuchiki clan? I've never met a member before, but I hear they have powers and skill akin to shinobi, but have favored the lifestyle of the samurai instead.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Now, if you could all please fully introduce yourselves, as in, your name, allias, and rank, starting with Tsuchikage-dono and around all the way to Raikage-dono." Mifune requested, although it was really more of an order more than anything else.

"Tsuchikage Onoki the fence sitter." The Tsuchikage, ironically the smallest person in size in the room, said briefly.

"Han, just Han, of jonin rank." an incredibly tall and well built man introduced himself, the man standing on the Tsuchikage's left hand side just behind him.

"Kurotsuchi, just Kurotsuchi please. Jonin rank." a girl, the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, said stoicly.

"Roshi, Jonin Rank." A relatively short and grouchy man, not that much taller than Onoki, introduced himself.

"The impenetrable wall Kitsuchi, jonin rank,, army general, and jonin commander of Iwa." A well built man, Onoki's son and Kurotsuchi's father, introduced himself.

"Thank you, Tsuchikage, Han, Roshi, Kurotsuchi, and Kitsuchi, it is an honor to meet your aquintance, all of you." Mifune said with a small bow.

"Kazekage-dono..." Mifune trailed off suggestively.

"Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara." A young, roughly sixteen year old boy said with absolutely zero emotion.

"Sabaku no Temari, also known as Dead Forest or Fallen Forest, Jonin Rank." A blonde haired girl announced.

"Pakura of the Scorch Release, Jonin Rank, Jonin Commander and Army General." Pakura said with a stern tone.

"Baki, also known as the Wind Blade. Jonin Rank and A.N.B.U commander." Baki announced.

"Sabaku no Kankuro, also known as Kankuro of the Black Sands. Jonin Rank and Commander in Chief of the Puppet Brigades." Kankuro also said, and also with a stoic expression.

_'Do these guys all have the exact same personality?' _Naruto wondered.

"Thank you, all of you. You are all so young, with the exception of you, Baki-san. I remember you from the last summit, you were also quite young back then. I hope these young men and women have just as bright a future as you did." Mifune said.

"Thank you, Lord Mifune, but...they don't have as bright a future as I did, my talent pales in comparison." Baki replied humbly.

"I see..." Mifune trailed off thoughtfully.

_'Either the sand has become considerably weaker over the years, or these kids have something really special about them.' _Mifune thought to himself.

"Mizukage-dono, it is your turn." Mifune ordered.

"I am Terumi Mei, Godaime Mizukage." Mei, the Mizukage, said formerly.

"Ringo Ameyuri of the seven ninja swordsmen, wielder of the Lightning Fangs." Ameyuri, an adrogynous looking swordswoman, greeted.

"I ummm...I am Ch-Chojuro of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, wielder of the Hiramekei and jonin rank." Chojuro said nervously.

"My name is Ao, jonin rank and commander of The Kirigakure Undertaker Unit." a man with an eye patch on his right eye, a shark fin-like haircut, and a blue kimomo, said evenly.

"Munashi Jinpachi, strongest member and Commander in Chief of The Seven Ninja Swordsmen, jonin rank ofcourse." Jinpachi said, not arrogantly, but matter of factly.

_'Three ninja swordsmen and a member of the undertaker unit of Kiri. Not bad, however, they don't seem to have a jinchuuriki present at the meeting, are they no longer in possession of any?' _Kuchiki Byakuya pondered.

"Thank you, Mizukage and entourage, and now, Hokage-dono..." Mifune trailed off.

"Godaime Hokage Uzumaki Kushina, also known as the red death or red blooded habanero." Kushina said with a tick mark at the end, really pissed off about having to say that last part, even moreso by the amused looks and laughter that everyone seemed to be holding back.

_'Hard to believe I've never actually seen her in person before. So she's princess Kushina huh? She's even more beautiful than I imagined.' _Naruto thought.

"Uzumaki Natsume, jonin rank." A girl, resembling the Hokage alot, said with an ice cold attitude, standing on Kushina's right hand just a little behind her.

_'And that's her daughter, also a Kyubi jinchuuriki like her mother it seems? There's only one way I can think of to make such a thing possible, well, there's my dad's way too, but that was something entirely different.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Senju Tsunade Of The Sannin, jonin rank and Commanding Chief of the Konoha Medical Corps" a very well known blonde bombshell said arrogantly.

"Hey, aren't you also known as the Legendary Sucker...?" Naruto said only to be cut off midsentence by Tsunade.

"Shut up! And don't ever call me that! Or else...!" Tsunade said with a threatening undertone, causing Naruto to shut his mouth immediately, but not for the reason that everyone except the Kumo contingent thought. They knew that Naruto was by no means scared of her, or intimidated, this is just what he did when he was too angry, he just keeps quiet and hopes that you leave him alone so that he can avoid brutally beating the crap out of you, as he, although naturally having a short fuse, is not fond of unneccessary violence.

"That's it? Tche, I guess you're smart enough to figure out when you're outmatched." Tsunade said with a cocky smirk.

"It's not that he thinks of you as superior that he doesn't retaliate, it's actually the other way around. It would be very difficult for him to step on an ant without killing it, and he doesn't like to kill unless it's for a good cause, good cause as in, good for Kumo." Karin retaliated, causing a tick mark to appear on Tsunade's forehead.

"Hahaha! Wow you brats are really full of yourselves, barely out of your diapers and you think you can take on a sannin. Let me give you a newsflash, kiddo, you couldn't lick my toes even if you two ganged up on me." Tsunade said in a matter of fact tone.

"If Kumo and Konoha should go to war in the near future, I'll be sure to remember that...granny**!" **Karin retaliated heatedly.

"What did you call me...!"

"Let it go, Tsu-chan! Jiraiya, introduce yourself, I know it's boring and tedious, but it is protocol, so do it!" Kushina said sternly.

"Krrkrrrr!" Tsunade greeted her teeth angrily, not sure which one made her more pissed than the other, that Kumo brat trash talking her, or having to obey orders from a Kunoichi so much younger than her, Hokage and Kyubi jinchuuriki or not.

"Ohohohohoho! Hailing from the great Mt. Myoboku, toad sage Jiraiya the gallant, the ultimate super pervet in the whole universe, at your service." Jiraiya said, doing a remarkably stupid dance to go with his ridiculous introduction, causing almost everyone at the summit to face fault at the sheer stupidity on current display, most wondering if this really was one of the Legendary Sannin or just a pathetic imposter.

_'I guess it's my turn now...let me try and make it brief. I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama, but I can't match your introduction, it's harder for me to come out of the closet about my peverseness than it is for you.'_

"Hatake Kakashi, also known as Sharingan no Kakashi, or Copy Ninja Kakashi, Jonin rank." Kakashi said in a boring and drawled out voice.

_'He seems to have a personality similar to Darui, and Jiraiya's is not so different from Killer Bee-sama. These guys, they're not as weak or stupid as they may appear to be at first sight that's for sure.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Well, thank you, Hokage-dono, and your entourage in kind. And last, but certainly not least, Raikage-dono, please do us the honors." Mifune requested politely.

"Hn! Yotsuki Ay, Yondaime Raikage, also widely known as Unruly Ay." The raikage announced himself, The Konoha and Iwa entourage all mervelling at the sheer size of that man, that he could look even more intimidating than Jiraiya and Han respectively.

_'Tche! He's grown into quite an intimidating man, but he still pales in comparison to his father.' _Onoki thought with a small smirk, taking pride in the fact that he was the one that contributed to the man's death, although not proud of losing over two and half thousand jonin rank shinobi for it.

"Nii Yugito, also known as catwoman, fiery cat, demon cat, and spirit godess. Jonin Rank, and member of the Ginkaku Squad." Yugito announced.

"Did you just say, Ginkaku Squad? Don't you mean rather, Kinkaku Squad?" Jiraiya asked in surprise.

"No, I meant what I said, I'm a member of the Ginkaku Squad, not the Kinkaku Squad, that organisation no longer exists." Yugito explained.

_'N-no way! How can I not have known about this? Come to think about it, I haven't heard from my Kumo contacts in almost a year now...could it be that...no, no way! My spies are the best, I trained them myself, they could never get caught.' _Jiraiya thought, a foreboreding feeling settling at the pit of his stomach.

"I know what you're thinking, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Don't bother looking for them, I cremated them myself, all five of them." Yugito said with a sadistic smirk, causing Jiraiya's eyes to widen to epic proportions, his heart aching for the lives of his spies, of whom all of them were his close friends.

"What is she talking about, Jiraiya?" Kushina demanded.

"M-my sp...my _friends, _from lightning country." Jiraiya said, almost letting slip there for a second, although it was really a mute attempt at a cover up given that everyone in the room knew exactly what he meant by 'friends'.

"I see..." Kushina trailed off thoughtfully.

_'This Ginkaku Squad must be something out of this world, to have uncovered not one, or two, but all of Jiraiya's spies in lightning country? That's something unheard of. I don't even remember a single one of his spies being uncovered in the past.' _Kushina thought wearily.

"Well, anyway, my turn! My name is Uzumaki Karin, and I am of Jonin Rank and a member of the Legendary Ginkaku Squad." Karin said proudly.

"How can it be legendary when no-one even knew about it until about a minute ago?" Gaara asked bluntly.

"Because I say it is!" Karin argued stubbornly.

"I see." Was all Gaara said in response, whether he really got her point or was just dismissing her altogether being another topic in itself.

"More importantly, did you just call yourself an Uzumaki?" Kushina asked with wide eyes.

"Yes I just did. Did you and your daughter really believe that you were the only Uzumaki alive, huh, Princess Kushina?" Karin asked with a cocky smirk.

"Well, if you really are an Uzumaki, don't you think you should show a little more respect to your queen?" Kushina asked with narrowed eyes.

"If you rebuild Uzushiogakure like you were supposed to, I will show you all the respect and loyalty that is required, but not a single day before then, especially since you're tied up like the Konoha dog that you are."

"What did you say dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed angrily, her hair going wild as it seemed to take on a life of it's own, a demonic apparition seemingly manifesting behind her and her pupils turning blood red with a black slit in the middle.

"I...I'm not scared of you!" Karin exclaimed angrily, a determined look warping into her facial features.

_'I can't show weakness now, not in front of Naruto-koi, not after all that merciless training that he put me through!' _Karin thought.

_**"You're right, Naruto-kun trained us well, she may have the kyubi, but together, I believe we can take them out if we work together.' **_Saiken said confidently.

"That is enough! This is not a soap opera or family drama! This is the Kage summit! You will show it the respect it deserves, especially you, princess Kushina! If you want your followers to respect your authority, than you have to show that you yourself can respect higher authorities, otherwise you're just a tyranic hypocrite!" Mifune reprimanded, causing Kushina to bow her head apologetically.

"We have wasted enough time as it is already, please, continue." Mifune urged.

"Waaaaah! Killer Bee-sama but you can call me Hachibi-sama in the house mama! Oh yeah! Not a ronin but a jonin, don't tok or dress like an itaku but I'm jus a real member of the squad of Ginkaku, oh yeah! Weeeeeeeeh!" Killer Bee rapped, his hands and arms moving from side to side along with his body as he bounced around, randomly switching from his heels to his toes.

_'This guy is so insufferable, he's even worse than Jiraiya-dono!' _Temari thought irritably, an opinion pretty much shared by all of the Kunoichi of Suna and Konoha present.

"I guess I'm the last one to go huh. Well, my name is Uzumaki Ginkaku Naruto, Ginkaku the second that is." Naruto said neautrally, pausing momentary to take in the stunned silence before carrying on where he left off.

"I have many aliases, Black Fox, Black Dragon, Blue Flash, Blue Blitz, Black Blitz, The Raijin, etc etc etc. I'm the founder and commander of the Ginkaku Force, or otherwise known as the Ginkaku Master Bounty and Intelligence Squad. I am also the army general and my rank is that of a Jonin." Naruto said with a small bow.

"Hey you!" Uzumaki Natsume shouted with an accusing finger.

"What is it, cousin?" Naruto said, catching Natsume completely off guard with his matter of fact and even somewhat affectionate tone.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you? Do you honestly take us for fools? Uzumaki have red hair, your hair is bright blonde! I've never heard of an Uzumaki like you! Imposter!" Natsume said accusatory.

"Your doubt is not entirely unwarranted. However, I assure you that I am indeed at least half Uzumaki, my mother was an Uzumaki woman, her name was Uzumaki Kushina, your mother was named after her, she is your mother's grand aunt. And my father is Ginkaku of the Gold and Silver brothers, and, as you can see, his blood is strong even when measured alongside that of an Uzumaki, able to manifest his physical traits as dorminant in some aspects over that of my mother's." Naruto explained.

"Kushina-sama, is this true? Were you named after such a woman?" Gaara asked curiously.

"I ummm...well, yes, it's true. I never actually met her, she had been thought to have died in war soon after I was born, but her body was never found. But yes, she was my grandmother's sister, my grand aunt." Kushina said with a sombre tone.

"That still doesn't make sense, are we expected to believe that Ginkaku and this woman would have a child as young as you are right now? Just how old are you anyway?" Mei asked, staring at the young Uzumaki with a healthy dose of greed and lust, unable to keep her eyes from his handsome features, his spiky blonde hair, his sexy smile with those exotic whisker markings on his face, his perfectly muscled body, not too big, not to small, just...perfect. His outfit was not too bad either, wearing black back shinobi pants with blue sandals, a red weapons pouch on his right leg, a gold plated belt with a big golden buckle that has a fox embroided on it, two gold bracers on each of his forearms, a red hoari with black lightining mortifs licking the bottom edges and a banana fan on his back. He was also wearing a Kumo head protector on his forehead.

"I'm sixteen years old, and let me make one thing clear to all of you...I don't care if you believe me or not." Naruto replied.

"You know, you kind of look like the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and you even have similar aliases, Blue Flash - Yellow Flash? And then you have another alias that resembles the Yondaime Hokage's signature jutsu, the Raijin? Kinda similar to the Flying Raijin no Jutsu isn't it? And last but not least, your mother's name is Uzumaki Kushina, same as the current Kyubi Jinchuuriki, and guess what, you have markings resembling a fox. You know what I really think? I think you're Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato's son, and I think Kumo and Konoha have a secret alliance that none of us know about, plotting in the shadows to decieve and destroy all of us. Really, who is supposed to be stupid enough to believe that you are Ginkaku and some ancient Uzumaki woman's son? What's really going on here?" Onoki asked angrily.

"Onoki! How dare you make such an accusation! Do you really think I would accept such an offer? Better yet, do you honestly believe that Minato would give us his only son? Or Kushina especially?" Ay asked retorically.

"Lets not get sidetracked. Kazekage-dono, with Hokage-dono's support, is the one that called for a summit, let us hear what they have to say. In other words, I don't want to hear anything about Uzumaki Ginkaku Naruto until the end of this summit. Kazekage-dono, the podium is yours." Mifune said authoratively, watching intently as Kazekage Gaara linked his hands together in preparation to speak.

"You may or may not know this, but I, the Kazekage, was captured by the Akatsuki recently, an organisation of S ranked criminals hell bent on capturing all nine of the bijuu. The bijuu inside of me was extracted and I died..." Gaara trailed with a completely apathetic expression.

"Hmph! You died?" Onoki snorted.

"Yes, I died. However, I was ressurrected with the aid of Chiyo-baasama's secret jutsu, a jutsu used to ressurrect a deceased person at the cost of her own life. That is why I am still alive..."

"Kazekage...!" Onoki butted in.

"What?" Gaara asked simply.

"Did you really invite us all the way here just to tell us how weak you and your village have become? That you not only lost the ichibi, but that you were captured by presumably two men, also presumably, inside the walls of your own ninja village?" Onoki asked mockingly, causing Kushina, Kankuro, and Temari to grit their teeth irritably.

"If you honestly believe that Akatsuki cannot get to you, then you are even more delusional than I feared." Gaara said matter of factly, causing a mixture of emotions to filter through Onoki's heart, disappointment that the Kazekage didn't seem even a little affected by his derogatory comments, and anger that this little boy would dare to compare himself to him.

"Kazekage...to me, you are nothing but a wet behind the ears pup, don't compare me to you!" Onoki said angrily.

"Regardless of what you may think of Kazekage-dono, Tsuchikage, the threat that Akatsuki poses cannot be taken lightly. We are talking about roughly nine kage level shinobi collaborating their minds, resources, and power for a common cause, the threat that they pose cannot be taken lightly. Imagine what we could do if just the five of us here would unite and put our efforts into one basket...yes, that is exactly the kind of threat Akatsuki poses." Kushina said, Onoki's eyes suddenly widening in realisation.

"Be that as it may, I still don't see the point of the Kazekage coming all the way here to tell this to us." Onoki argued.

"The point is that we need to do something about this organisation before they become too powerful. They have Shukaku now in their possession, in other words, they are a whole bijuu's worth of power stronger than they originally were. If they manage to get their hands on even half of the bijuu..." Gaara trailed off ominously.

"Kazekage-dono...! Your words, your thoughts, and your actions are not entirely unreasonable, they are noble and speak highly of the purity of your intentions. However, speaking as a Kage who has also lost possession of her two bijuu, and a Kage with perhaps a lesser heart, I don't see any merit in helping the other three Kage keep hold of their bijuu. As it is now, the balance of power has been shifted, Iwa still has their two bijuu, Konoha still have the strongest bijuu, the Kyubi, and Kumo also still has their two bijuu..."

"Ahem...!" Ao coughed into his hand lightly, cutting the Mizukage midway through her speach.

"If you don't have a good reason for interupting me, Ao...I'll kill you." Mei said as if merely t talking about her pruning her pottery.

"Ahem...actually, Mizukage-sama, it appears as though Kumo possess three jinchuuriki, and there is also something funny about that Naruto's chakra network." Ao whispered in Mei's ear, causing her eyes to widen suddenly in realisation.

"So Kiri is also in possession of the Byakugan, seems like Konoha has become careless over the Sandaime, Yondaime, and Godaime Hokage's reign." Naruto said with a neutral tone, causing Ao, Mei, and in fact everyone's eyes at the Kage summit to widen in simultaneous surprise.

"Y-you! Your eyes! Why do they look like that?" Natsume demanded, feeling extremely vindicted on behalf of Konoha and her best friend Hinata's behalf.

"I was born with powers identical to those of the Byakugan, thanks to my Aunt's genetical experimentation. All she needed was a bit of flesh and a bit of blood from a main branch member. Ofcourse, such a science doesn't have any guarantees. I was the only success out of 50 prior attempts, and yes, I was made in a lab through artificial reproduction. I am the ultimate weapon, possessing the power of the Uzumaki clan, of The Gold and Silver brothers, and of the Hyuga clan. Please don't blame or label Kumo, my aunt did all of this before she joined Kumo, she has ended her practise since. And I'd appreciate that you don't label her either, she only wanted a living momento of her best friend and older twin sister, and she also wanted to make her sister's dream of birthing a child for my father come to reality. There was no evil intention to her science, it was an act of love." Naruto said, feeling not even a little uncomfortable at the stunned and horrified looks that were directed at him, Gaara however, having seen and committed even more unspeakable horrors in his admittedly short life, was the first to break out of his stupor.

"Your defense of Kumo's honor is admirable, however, if you expect us to believe that Kushina-dono's grand aunt was still alive and experiment..."

"She wasn't alive!" Naruto cut in, stopping Gaara mid-sentence.

"She **is **alive and well, in fact, right now, she is back home fulfilling her duties as acting raikage..."

"Nonsense! She'd have to be immortal to still be alive, much less perform any sort of duty, not to mention acting raikage of all things she could be doing at her hypothetical age." Temari cut in.

"She'd have to be immortal huh? How ironic that you should say that." Naruto said with a small smirk.

"N-no way! You can't possibly mean..."

"Yes, princess Kushina, she is very much immortal. She has achieved what one of your own geniuses, Orochimaru of the sannin, has attempted to, and failed to accomplish for some forty something years now. As for you, Ao-san, you're right, there is something particularly different about my chakra network. As you all may or may not know, Ginkaku and Kinkaku once challenged the Kyubi, they were defeated when the Kyubi swallowed them whole. However, due to their special bodies and chakra, they survived by absorbing the Kyubi's chakra into themselves and feeding on it's flesh. Eventually, the Kyubi realised that something was wrong, and spat out the two brothers. When they returned, because of the flesh they ate, and the chakra they absorbed, they had each attained a portion of the Kyubi's power. I, as Ginkaku's biological son, have also attained this power." Naruto explained, taking a momentary pause before continuing where he left off.

"You mentioned earlier that Kumo actually has three jinchuuriki, however, that was not quite correct, we actually have four jinchuuriki, four perfect jinchuuriki, and than we also have me, a perfect pseudo jinchuuriki." Naruto explained to the stunned summit.

"There are only nine bijuu, and all of them, with the exception of nanabi, which is possessed by Taki, were divided amongst the Five Kage. If Suna's ichibi was indeed captured by the Akatsuki, then you must have at least one of our bijuu, and both of them if you haven't taken Taki's nanabi." Mei concluded, eyes narrowed in anger and agitation.

"If by your bijuu you mean the rokubi and sanbi, then yes, we do have those two bijuu in our ranks. We wanted to recruit the nanabi jinchuuriki too, but we found out that her life in Taki had been so horrible that she gave up on life itself and willingly surrendered herself to the Akatsuki. That's how bad they treat jinchuuriki in some of these villages. Not getting to her sooner is my single and biggest regret in life, her life and perspective on life might have become different otherwise." Naruto said with a very sad and pained expression, causing Mei, despite her own vindication and anger, to soften up a little. However, she was still the Mizukage and had obligations to her home and the people who live there, she couldn't just let this go.

"We want our bijuu back, the ones you stole from us." Mei demanded with a threatening undertone.

"We didn't steal anything from you. The bijuu were not in your possession when they we encountered them, and therefore, did not belong to anyone. You're the Mizukage, there's no way that you do not know how things work in the shinobi world." Naruto retorted, causing Mei a world of frustration that she literally could do nothing about, because Naruto was one hundred percent correct in every word that he spoke.

"Besides..." Naruto continued.

"I don't see you giving the Byakugan that Ao-san possesses back to Konoha." Naruto added with a small smirk.

"Hmph! You're sure talking alot at this summit for a fledgling that isn't even a kage like that other fledgling from Suna. Is the Raikage okay with you giving away so much information about Kumo?" Onoki said tauntingly and indeed disrespectfully.

"Naruto doesn't s say or do anything without good reason, I trust him one hundred percent!" Ay said with force and assurance.

"And what good reason does he have for telling us so much of what could be considered secrets about him and your village?" Kazekage Gaara asked incredulously.

"This information is to serve as a warning to you all, to any that may attempt to go to war with Kumo. We are vigilant and strong, and we never let up. Jiraiya's spies aren't the only ones that are dead, you should all contact the spies that you assigned to Kumo and find out for yourselves. We never let up, and vigilance is in our dna, and we also have the strongest shinobi and the largest shinobi force, possessing four perfect jinchuuriki too. Attack us at your own peril." Naruto said matter of factly, not a trace of arrogance or over-confidence detectable in his tone, just pure fact and assurity.

"I'm starting to wonder just who is more of a threat, you, or the Akatsuki?" Gaara asked retorically.

"We are only a threat to those who attack us, otherwise, we have no interest in your villages or your land. We have more than enough." Naruto said, the other four kage not knowing whether to feel relieved or offended at the young man's words.

"You seem so sure of yourself, for someone who is just an imitation of a jinchuuriki." Onoki taunted.

"You can taunt all you want, you're not getting detailed information about my abilities out of me." Naruto retorted.

"Hmph!" Onoki snorted.

_'He really doesn't say anything without good reason after all, and he isn't easily manipulated either.' _Onoki thought to himself.

"By the way, we have intruders, from what I can tell, all of them are roughly the same age as I am, but they are wearing the Akatsuki uniform, they're all in the basement floor two hundred metres straight ahead from where I'm standing. Ao, I'm sure you can confirm this information." Naruto said.

"He's right and...Mizukage-sama, one of them is the second coming of the demon Hozuki Suigetsu!" Ao exclaimed.

"There's an Uchiha among them, presumably Uchiha Itachi's younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, and there's a pink haired girl too, Haruno Sakura of Konoha I believe, and a big guy with orange hair, I think it's Juugo of both scales." Naruto explained.

"D-did you just say that they are wearing the Akatsuki uniform? Are you absolutely sure of this?" Uzumaki Natsume asked frantically.

"They're not wearing the full uniform, but I imagine one doesn't just randomly come across a black cloak with red clouds on it." Naruto said.

"How is it that you are able to identify Haruno Sakura by name and surname? She's a strong Kunoichi, I trained her myself, however, I wasn't aware she had any sort of reputation outside of Konoha, and we never listed neither her of Uchiha Sasuke on our bingo books." Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"I'm the head of the Ginkaku Master Bounty and Intelligence Squad, there is nothing I do not know about that happens within the elemental nations. Besides, I pay close attention to every living Uzumaki that I know about. Those two were Natsume-chan's teammates were they not, in fact, I believe she has romantic feelings for Sasuke, as she does for Kazekage-dono as well. Should make for an interesting love triangle." Naruto said with completely apathetic tone.

"H-Hey! I don't have feelings for...ummm..." Natsume trailed off into a whisper, having started off with a loud and boisterous voice, taking nervous glances at the Kazekage, who was staring at her with an intense expression.

_'Mo! Why does he have to stare at me like that at a time like this! It's all that Naruto-baka's fault! I hate him!' _Natsume thought in frustration.

"You work really fast, Mifune-sama! But your samurai are getting destoyed out there. Maybe you should send one or two of your bodyguards instead. Better yet, why don't I go and handle this little interuption while you grown ups carry on with your discussions?" Naruto said suggestively.

_'If he sends one of his guards, maybe I can finally get to see what the Kuchiki clan is truly capable of. And if he lets me go instead, I can capture Hozuki Suigetsu for Kiri in order to appease them for the loss of their bijuu, capture Juugo for Aunt Fuka, and kill Uchiha Sasuke and harness his sharingan for Kumo. As for Haruno Sakura...hmmmm, I'll just kill her.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"I object, Mifune-sama! Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are my former students and Natsume-chan's teammates. I believe that if anyone deserves a chance to take care of this...nuisance, it is us." Kakashi said respectfully, however, still maintaining a stern and determined demeanor.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to send one of my swordmen to deal with Hozuki Suigetsu. He disappeared from the village at the time of the bloodline massacres. It's completely our fault that he has become a criminal, our village was not the right place to develop as a young man as he is, and he has now gotten himself involved with some dangerous people. I'd appreciate a chance to atone for the mistakes of our predecessors." Mei proposed.

_'Damn it! Everyone is now trying to get involved! Alright, Kakashi, Mei, you leave me no choice.' _Naruto thought.

"I object to that, Mifune-sama. Akatsuki is an organisation that is rumoured to have originated from Kiri, and they're seclusion and sealing of borders is suspicious in itself. The fact that the sanbi was running free and the rokubi jinchuuriki was also allowed to roam free seems also to suggest that they were in fact attempting to hand over the bijuu to the Akatsuki without it looking too suspicious. They cannot be trusted!" Naruto said, causing a look of horror and betrayal to appear on the Mizukage's beautiful face.

"As for Konoha, well, you just have to look at the number of Konoha shinobi involved with Akatsuki. Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, and now Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. It is clear that Konoha is serving as Akatsuki's academy. And not to mention that Konoha has the highest number of rogue shinobi, even more than Kiri, who by all rights and purposes, should have the most given their history of civil war. Clearly Konoha is failing at dealing with this kind of threat. There's no reason to believe anything is going to change." Naruto said matter of factly.

"They cannot be trusted to deal with this either. In fact, Kumo and Iron Country are the only ones present here who did not produce a single warrior for Akatsuki. Bakuton no Deidara of Iwa was a member, Akasuna no Sasori was a member, and Hoshigaku Kisame of Kiri is a member. I recommend that if anyone should handle this, it should definitely be one of the two of us." Naruto said sternly.

"W-what! How dare you! Bastard!" Natsume said hatefully.

"Unfortunately, the truth doesn't always sound so nice, Natsume! Tsunade's apprentice is there, so she can't be trusted to handle this, Kakashi's favortite pupil is there too, and a love interest of yours is also there, so you, your mother, and your master, Jiraiya, can't be trusted with this. It has to be done by someone neutral, someone who won't hesitate to do what is neccessary." Naruto said with an unforgiving tone and expression.

"Why are you so determined to go after these four so much! What do you stand to gain from this?" Kushina asked with suspission.

"Akatsuki is a direct threat to four of my most prescious people. Therefore, I have every right and intention to eliminate all of them." Naruto replied.

"Eliminate them! Mom? You can't let them do this!" Natsume exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Natsume-chan. But there's nothing I can do. If Sakura and Sasuke can associate themselves with Akatsuki, knowing that this organisation has been the bane of both our existences for such a long time, then, they deserve everything that's coming to them. They are the worst kind of traitor." Kushina said.

"She's right, Natsume-chan, Kakashi. Sakura is my apprentice too, I was starting to even think of her as the daughter that I never had. However, she did betray the village along with Sasuke, and your mother put her position on the line by giving them special preference and not listing them in the bingo book, and she did that just for your sake. But now, they have gone too far. They need to be put down." Tsunade said.

"N-no...!" Natsume cried.

"I'm so sorry, Natsume-chan! I know how this feels, Jiraiya and I went through the same thing with Orochimaru." Tsunade said comfortingly, squizing the young red head tightly in her big breasted embrace.

"Than it's decided, Uzumaki Ginkaku Naruto, you and whom ever you want to assist you, may take care of the intruders at your own discretion." Mifune ordered.

"Hmmmm..." Naruto hummed softly, his eyes locking onto Kuchiki Byakuya.

_'Chakra level is not the end all or be all, however, it does generally serve as a good indicator of a shinobi's skill and/or power. I wonder if I should choose him.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"You want me to come with you?" Byakuya asked apathetically.

"No! This is a shinobi issue, we are only here as mediators. We must avoid any direct involvement unless absolutely neccessary. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to choose someone else, Naruto. When I said you can use your own discretion, I meant only as far as shinobi are concerned, and even then, if you choose a shinobi from another village, and he or she refuses, you cannot force them to come with you." Mifune explained.

_'Bummer!' _Naruto cursed internally.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to take care of this on my own. It's a pity though, I really wanted to see what the Kuchiki Clan can do. I've heard so many marvelous things about them."

"Perhaps another time, young Naruto-kun." Mifune replied.

"Perhaps. Anyway, I should get going, but first...!" Naruto exclaimed, literally disappearing from his orginal position and appearance in the middle of the summit in an instand, with his fist shoved into the floor, the only evidence of his technique being surge of lightning around his body before he disappeared, causing everyone of the Kage and Iron Country Emperor's body guards to jump into defensive positions around their leaders.

"What is the meaning of this, Naruto!" Mifune exclaimed.

"This guy has been spying on us since the beginning of the summit, I thought I'd get rid of him first." Naruto said as he pulled out a completely white man with only half a face and green vines and roots sticking out of his body, Naruto's hand firmly locked around said man's throat.

"Who are you, strange one?" Naruto asked with a sadistic smirk.

"My name is Zetsu, it's probably obvious now that I am Akatsuki's top spy. I can't believe you were able to detect my presence though, not even sensor types have been able to detect me in the past. How did you do it?" Zetsu asked curiously.

"Lets just say that I'm special. I am however amazed that you are able to merge yourself into surfaces to such an extent that even my byakugan couldn't see you. Now that's a special ability, if only we had someone like you in our ranks." Naruto commended.

"Why thank you, you're so kind, Ginkaku-san." Zetsu said with mock gratitude.

"Hn. I don't suppose you'd be willing to share with us the purpose of this attack? Sending kids to do your dirty work?" Naruto asked curiously.

"At least we sent four kids, unlike the Five Kage, who seem to be sending you only. You're seriously underestimating Sasuke and his friends, but you're quite a talent yourself if you managed to turn the Heavenly Tranfer Technique into a combat technique, I find myself wishing instead that we also had a kid like you in our ranks, although I suppose we did have one or two in the past." Zetsu retorted with a mischievious smirk.

"You really are a good spy if you know so much about the Heavenly Transfer."

"It is the reason for your Blue Flash and Blue Blitz aliases is it not?" Zetsu asked retorically.

"Yes it is. However, niceties aside, I don't suppose you'd be willing to share any information about your friends from the Akatsuki would you?" Naruto asked.

"Only if you agree to join..." Zetsu never got to finish his sentence, Naruto snapping his neck in an instant.

"Why did you do that! We could have gotten more information out him!" Mei snapped.

"He would have never talked. Trust me, I have a knack for this kind of thing." Naruto replied.

"I'm both a sensor type and a wielder of the Byakugan, yet I was not able to detect this man with either ability. Please explain how it is exactly that you were able to detect him, Naruto-san." Ao requested.

"I thought I said earlier that I wouldn't be sharing any of my abilities in detail with anyone." Naruto retorted.

"Yet you were oh so willing to share with that Zetsu a moment ago." Mei said accusingly.

"He already knew about my jutsu somehow, there was no point in denying anything. Besides, you all saw it didn't you?" Naruto asked retorically.

"J-just what is that jutsu anyway?" Kankuro asked with a stupified expression.

"It's Naruto-kun's Heavenly Transfer Technique. It's a teleportation technique that was originally created by the Sandaime Raikage. It was meant for the distribution of weapons and other important inanimate objects during the third shinobi war. Transfer of living beings was tested and resulted in instant death, the body would get shredded and destroyed beyond recognition. However, the third raikage did not have an ordinary body, he was the only one who could survive use of this technique." Yugito explained.

"That's nonsense! If the third had such a technique, I, along with everyone here would have known about it, just as we know about the Yellow Flash." Onoki argued.

"The third used it to travel across all the battle fronts in an instant during war, thereby able to supply aid to any front that was struggling without them having to wait a long time for him to make the journey across. This jutsu could not be used in battle however, because in order to teleport, you need to calculate the exact co-ordinates of the place that you're going to beforehand. As you can imagine, that can take quite some time." Yugito said.

"So you're saying that the reason Naruto-san didn't attack Zetsu immediately is because he was busy calculating his exact co-ordinates?" Mei asked incredulously.

"No, you see, Naruto, like the yellow flash, uses a sealing formula to aid his jutsu. Except, instead of marking his surroundings, Naruto only has to mark himself. The seal calculates the co-ordinates of any place that he thinks of in an instant, and he then teleports to that location. It is a seal directly linked to his mind. That's why Naruto-kun is called the blue flash, he is even more dangerous than the yellow flash himself in that aspect." Yugito said with a confident smirk.

_'Nice going Yugito! Now they will respect and fear Naruto-kun as they did the yellow flash! Naruto-kun and Kumo's reputation is being enhanced, and no one will be brave enough to attack us now.' _Karin thought happily.

_**"I don't know, Karin-chan. It could have the opposite effect you know, human beings are unpredictable creatures. Look at what happened to Uzushiogakure no Sato, arch enemies banded just because Uzu was so powerful, just because they feared their power. Uzu also must have thought that they had demonstrated enough power to ward off the enemy from even thinking about attacking.' **_Saiken warned.

_"Yes but we already know that, and we're prepared for it, unlike Uzu." _Karin refuted.

_'First Konoha, now Kumo. Why can't we ever produce a shinobi like that!' _Onoki thought with gritted teeth.

"I'll admit that Naruto-kun's jutsu is impressive, but to say he has surpassed my husband is a bit too much of stretch. There are many applications and different ways one can use even an inferior jutsu to defeat someone with a superior jutsu. For instance, I wonder if your clones have the same resilience to the side effects of the heavenly transfer? Minato's clones had no such issues with the Hiraishin. And Minato could teleport others to safety too, but you can only teleport yourself, and maybe the raikage and your jinchuuriki to safety, but who else in your village can survive the heavenly transfer?" Kushina argued.

"I'm not comparing myself to your husband or anyone for that matter. I'm my own man, with my own jutsu, and my own goals, I don't need your acknowledgement. Anyway, too much babbling, Mifune-sama's men are dying as we speak, I need to go..."

"Wait...!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"What is it?" Naruto demanded impatiently.

"I...ummm...if you're going to...no nevermind." Tsunade said, unable to meet the younger blonde eye to eye, her head bowed down and her eyes directed towards the floor.

She wanted to warn Naruto about Sakura, that Sakura had mastered her super strength technique and therefore if she landed one shot at him, it might very well be the end. However, she just couldn't bring herself to directly contribute to her apprentice's possible demise. This Naruto, as far as she could tell, already had a massive advantage in terms of speed, if his alias and his teleportation jutsu were anything to go by, and he was strong too, given how easily he was able to penetrate the floor with his bare fist and pull zetsu out of it. If that wasn't enough, his body was durable enough to survive the Heavenly Tranfer without so much as a scratch, this supposedly being a technique that was meant to evaporate a human body upon activation.

If she had to be honest with herself, it didn't seem like Sakura would have any hope whatsoever of winning against someone like him, and as much as she tried to pretend that she was okay with it, she, deep down, really didn't want Naruto to kill Sakura, she didn't want him to win, that's why perhaps she was unable to go through with it, to pass on the information about Sakura's abilities that would certainly have been vital for Naruto to complete his mission.

"I'll be back shortly." Naruto said as his body was once again illuminated by lightning briefly as he disappeared, teleporting with a literal blue flash with killing intent permeamating in his mind.

000000000000

"Tche! Can you believe that Sasuke, after nagging me so much about not killing anyone and then he goes on a mass genocide a few minutes later." Suigetsu whined, feeling extremely jealous that he wasn't the one enjoying the thrill of a mass slaughter.

"Now's not the time to whine, Suigetsu. If the samurai are aware of our existence, then it follows logic that the five kage too are aware. We have to stay focused, we might have to engage in the battle of our lives very soon" Juugo reprimanded.

"I know that, that's why I'm so excited! Can't you tell?" Suigetsu replied with a sadistic smirk.

"Hmmm..." Was Juugo's only response.

_'If any of the five kage and their body guards join the fight, I might actually have to go full curse mode if we'll have any shot at survival.' _Juugo thought wearily.

_'What's gotten into Sasuke-kun all of a sudden? He's not acting like his usual self.' _Sakura thought with a heavy dose of trepidition, watching anxiously as Sasuke took out the last of the second wave of samurai, the third and fourth wave backing off in fear now that they had witnessed first hand Sasuke's prowess with the sword.

"I can't believe us trained samurai could be so outmatched by one shinobi in a sword battle. Are shinobi really this powerful?" One samurai asked fearfully.

"Not all of them, however, this one possesses the legendary sharingan, he's no ordinary shinobi. He can read your movements before you even make them with those eyes, there's no way for us to defeat him, our only chance is to keep our distance and fight him from mid range..."

**Booooooom!**

The samurai never got to finish his sentence, a loud crashing and booming sound echoing around the basement floor, the floor itself concaving as a huge crater formed on the surface, the samurai platoons being forced to retreat even further back because of the quaking earth, so much so that the surface all over was breaking up and making it impossible to stand still, dust and debri flying everywhere.

"W-what was that!" Suigetsu exclaimed in shock.

"S-Sakuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

"Sasuke!" Juugo exclaimed in shock.

"You guys are next, Juugo Of Both Scales, The Second Coming Of The Demon, Hozuki Suigetsu, and Haruno Sakura...right after I harvest this little guy's eyes." Naruto said with a deathly tone.

"W-who the hell are you!" Suigetsu shouted angrily.

"My name is Uzumaki Ginkaku Naruto. I'm your worst nightmare." Naruto said, creating a surge with raw chakra alone, causing a strong breeze that blew away the dust from all around him, creating a clear view for both the samurai and the enemy, and himself ofcourse, not that he really needed it with his byakugan activated.

The scene that greeted team Taka was, to them, equivalent to what they would associate with a horror movie. Sasuke was clearly dead, if the vacant look in his eyes was not enough of a give-away, then certainly the fact that they could see right through his torso to the other side was sufficient enough evidence, the young Uchiha's insides having been completely blown out.

Every member of Team Taka simply froze in fear and dispair. To them, Sasuke was without a doubt the strongest member of their team, and he was the bravest of them all too, and their leader. He'd overcome so many incredibly strong opponents that they had even started to believe that he was perhaps invincible. Orochimaru, Bakuton no Deidara, and Uchiha Itachi were all boogymen of the shinobi world, and Sasuke had faced and defeated all three of them without any fear or hesitation, so to see him like this, dead, in an instant, at the hands of someone who didn't even look a day older than any of them, well, it was quite an overwhelming feeling.

"You have two options, you can fight me now and die, or you can all surrender now, and I can negotiate a peaceful re-assimilation into your respective shinobi ranks, Kiri for Suigetsu, Konoho for Sakura-chan, and for you, Juugo, you can join the Ginkaku Master Bounty Hunter And Intelligence Squad of Kumo, you'll work directly under my supervi...what...?" Naruto trailed off in surprise.

Last time he'd checked, he'd been grasping Sasuke around the neck from behind, holding him up in the air almost like a trophy as he showed his corpse off to Team Taka and the samurai, and all of a sudden, he was grasping on thin air as Sasuke's body literally disappeared from right in front of his eyes, another, living Sasuke appearing a few metres behind, Naruto knowing this not only because he was sensor type, but also because had three sixty degree vision thanks to his byakugan.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried joyfully.

_'I knew it! I knew he wouldn't die so easily!' _Sakura thought with relief and happiness.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" Juugo asked.

"What was that? A new genjutsu? You shouldn't scare us like that, dumbass!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

_'What's going on? I was dead, I'm certain of it!' _Sasuke pondered, staring at his hands as if seeing them for the first time.

_'Am I in a genjutsu? No! What am I saying, that's impossible! I would have seen through it with my byakugan if I was caught in one, besides, I've been using raiton no yoroi to constantly ulter my neural synapses since I joined the battlefield, there's no way to capture me in a genjutsu, not even for a split second.' _Naruto thought.

"What kind of jutsu is this? Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto asked with neutral tone, turning around slowly to face the rogue Uchiha in preparation for battle.

_'Those veins around his eyes...Byakugan?' _Sasuke thought wearily, the three tamoe in his eyes spinning rapidly before connecting together to form a new shape in each of his eyes.

"The mangyeko sharingan? Is that what used to survive my attack? No, I saw your eyes before I killed you, you didn't get a chance to activate that level of your doujutsu. Just how did you bring yourself back to life exactly? There's no way anyone could use such a godly technique without sacrificing something important." Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, making his byakugan look all the more intimidating.

"..."

"Hn, you don't actually know either, do you? In other words, you're not the one responsible for that jutsu...than, it must be the guy with the mask then." Naruto said, causing every member of team taka to gasp in surprise.

"You know Madara? How?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"He saw me with his byakugan that's why." The masked man, Madara said as he slipped through the wall on Naruto's far right and Sasuke's left.

"What are doing here?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"Saving your life. I sent you here to help you develop your ocular powers, I didn't send you here to die you know." The masked man said with his regular dark and myserious tone and demeanor.

"What did you say your name was again?" Naruto asked with an air of suspission.

"Uchiha Madara, the true founder and leader of Akatsuki. You see, Sasuke here is my prized pupil, I can't simply allow you to kill him like that. He has alot he still wants to achieve in this world before he's ready to die." The masked man answered.

_'The ability to slip through surfaces? Is it merely slipping through surfaces, or did he literally become intangible?' _Naruto wondered.

"What was that jutsu? How did you bring me back to life?" Sasuke demanded.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, it is the least I can do as your mentor. Listen carefully, Sasuke. What saved you was a kinjutsu of the Uchiha clan, a jutsu that goes by the name Izanagi." Madara explained.

"Izanagi..?" Sasuke asked with a small frown.

"Yes. It is a jutsu that allows a person to change their destiny, in other words, changing reality into an illusion. To simplify it further, I cast a jutsu over your body, a jutsu that turns anything bad that happens to you into an illusion, including death. That's the only reason you're still alive." Madara explained much to everyone's surprise.

_'N-No ways! I know he's the Legendary Uchiha Madara, but not once in our interactions did I get the sense or feeling that he was this powerful. Is there really such a thing? A jutsu that turns reality into a genjutsu?' _Sakura thought disbelievingly.

_'Nice save, Madara!' _Juugo thought with relief.

_'That Madara, I'm glad he's on our side this time.' _Suigetsu thought.

"A jutsu that turns reality into genjutsu huh? That seems to closely resemble the sage of the six path's creation of all things." Naruto said casually.

"It does doesn't it?" Madara replied with an equally casual demeanor.

_'Just how much does he know about the sage?' _Madara thought suspisciously.

"Indeed. Anyway, I never would have guessed that the great Uchiha Madara was still alive, what's next, will Senju Hashirama also come out of hiding now?"

"Hashirama is dead, there's no doubt about that one, otherwise, Orochimaru would not have been able to ressurec..." Madara trailed off, finding himself having to react in the matter of a split second as Naruto rushed him with his lightning armour activated, Madara activating his intangibility just in the nick of time to allow Naruto to pass right through his body, Naruto having to stop himself before he crashed into and killed some of the samurai.

"You guys better move further back, the battle is about to take on a whole new level altogether." Naruto warned the samurai who's face was only an inch away from receiving the end of his lightning cloaked fist.

"Something that you should perhaps take note of, physical attacks do not work on Uchiha Madara!" the Masked Man said theotrically.

"I kinda figured that you might be able to allow attacks to faze through you when you slipped through the wall earlier, I just wanted to confirm it myself, and also to determine your reaction speed." Naruto retorted, turning slowly around to face the duo of rogue Uchiha.

"Sasuke, you should retreat and let me take care of this, you're no...match for him..." a baffled Madara trailed off as Sasuke ran towards Naruto at full speed, using the shunshin no jutsu to aid his speed.

"I deal with you first!" Naruto said as he also used his lightning enhanced shunshin no jutsu to attack Sasuke.

**"Chidori!/Elbow Bolt!" **The duo exclaimed simulataneously.

Initially, the two teenagers were set to clash elbow to hand, however,Sasuke used his sharingan to predict Naruto's movements, and shifted his arm and body weight in the last possible second in order to evade Naruto's attack while landing his own at the same time in the area where Naruto's heart would be. Naruto in turn had seen through Sasuke's ploy, but chose to allow him to do as he pleased, for two reasons, one, so that he can get up close and personal with his opponent, and two, in order to show him the futility of his efforts, that his prized technique had absolutely no effect on him.

True to Naruto's prediction, Sasuke's chidori had absolutely no effect on his lightning armour, serving only for Sasuke to tough him without getting electrocuted himself by the lightning armour. Naruto however didn't have time to waste, nor did he intend to waste any, he was going to end this battle once and for all.

"It's over...**Liger Bomb!"** Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed Sasuke, lifted him over his head and smashed him into the floor head first in the blink of an eye.

**Booooom!**

Was the sound as Naruto once again re-designed the floor structure with Sasuke's body, or so he thought he would, his eyes marvelling at the chakra construct that was protecting the rogue Uchiha, a construct that seemed to be composed of a ribcage and a singular arm made out of chakra bone. Naruto, starting to get a little agitated that the Uchiha had survived two of his one shot kill techniques, attempted to punch through the rib cage, but only surved to send the Uchiha, along with his chakra contruct flying away and crashing on the floor, but without penetrating the ribcage itself. Sasuke, fearing a follow up attack quickly righted himself and jumped out of the crater that had formed when he fell, the Uchiha feeling slightly dizzy from the impact.

_'Susano'o huh? Hmmm...just as I thought, his eyes are special after all. I've been waiting for this.' _Madara thought.

"So that's the power of your mangyeko sharingan huh?" Naruto thought out loud, untying his belt from around his waist and throwing it to the other side against the wall, the impact of the belt causing the whole wall to collapse on itself, much to the surprise of everyone in the basement floor.

However, Naruto was not yet done, also removing his blue hoari and sending it crashing into the ground, the hoari forming it's own crater on the ground. And yet still, not being done, yet, Naruto went on to remove the gold bracer on his right hand with the same effect as it landed on the ground, the samurai, team taka, and even Madara himself watching in stunned silence as they observed probably the best strip show of their entire lives.

"And last but no least." Naruto said as he removed the brace on his left arm, before, much to everyone's surprise again, throwing it towards Uchiha Sasuke with unreal speed and precision, Sasuke not even able to read the attack with his own sharingan before it was too late, the bracer smashing right through the ribcaged Susano'o and hitting him right in the middle of the chest, sending him flying away to his second death in one day.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he, with quite some impressive speed, jumped to Sasuke's rescue, the sole surviving Hozuki catching Sasuke mid-air, thereby cushioning a landing that would have been quite harsh for his dead body.

Upon landing, Suigetsu could immediately tell that it was already too late for his teammate and boss, as his organs were missing once again, and he had already stopped breathing. Gazing up at the Blonde Uzumaki, only to find the Uzumaki holding a single handed ram hand seal as a surge of chakra went through his lower body, Suigetsu didn't quite understand what Naruto was doing now, but if he had any knowledge about sealing jutsu, or rather, if he was a seal master at Naruto's level, he would have realised that the reason Naruto's clothing was so heavy was because of gravity seals that he had put on his clothes. He had one on his pants and sandals too, but he couldn't ofcourse just completely strip naked, so he had to deactivate those ones.

"There's no need to cry, Sasuke is still alive, that jutsu that Madara placed on him is still active." Naruto said, and true to his words, Sasuke disapeared from Suigetsu's arms and re-appeared next to him.

"Sasuke...!" Juugo shouted as he jumped down from the Balcony, landing on Sasuke's left hand side, with Suigetsu on his right..

"Juugo...?"

"Sasuke, that guy, Naruto is right. There is no way Madara's jutsu is going to last forever, even if it is Madara himself. Otherwise he wouldn't have lost to Senju Hashirama in the first place. The truth of the matter is, we have to take this guy out together, he's clearly stronger than you alone. And also, we all need to go all out, no holding back, otherwise we'll **all die..!" **Juugo said as he starting transforming into his cursed mode.

_'This guy is incredibly big, even bigger than me. And he has alot of chakra...he's also gathering an external source of chakra into his body. Aunt Fuka was right after all, the curse mode is actually a sage transformation.' _Naruto thought as he watched Juugo completely lose his mind in front of him as he transformed into his complete sage transformation.

"Juugo is right, Suigetsu, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she also jumped down from the balcony, a sealing matrix spreading all over her body, the seal originating from the diamond tatoe on her forehead.

"We have to go all out and attack with the intent to kill, altogether." Sakura said as she touched down in front of her three teammates.

_'She's really going all out if she's already activated her byakugou, but given that Sasuke has already died twice against this guy, it's probably a very good idea on her part.' _Suigetsu thought.

"As usual, I'll be the muscle of the operation, hopefully, you guys won't have to back me up." Sakura said as she jumped high into the air.

**"Cherry Blossom!" **She exclaimed as she came down with an ax-kick, seemingly aiming to crush the Blonde Uzumaki beneath her foot like an ant.

**Boom!**

Once again, the floor was re-arranged by a shinobi attack, the samurai filled with sheer, raw destructive power that these shinobi possessed. Sasuke, Juugo, and Suigetsu on the other hand were not that surprised, Juugo and Suigetsu themselves being capable of exerting a massive amount of force themselves, Suigetsu utilising his hydryfication technique to enhance the size of the muscles in his arms, thereby increading his own strength tenfold, and Juugo being able to use jet boosters to enhance the already powerful impact of his arms. However, regardless of that, Sakura still possessed the most raw destructive power out of all four of them, they had seen her do this on numerous occassions.

_'Did she get him?' _Suigetsu thought wearily.

_'She's capable of exerting alot more destructive power than this, why is she holding ba...ofcourse, if she goes all out, the whole building will collpapse on us.' _Sasuke analysed accurately.

"You're quite strong, young lady, however, to me, this is child's play! **Lariat!" **Naruto exclaimed as he smashed his forearm across the pink haired Kunoichi's chest, sending her flying over her own teammates and straight through the ball on the other side, the blonde Uzumaki having done the seemingly impossible, that is, to effectively block Sakura's cherry blossom technique with his bare arm, something never before done.

"Sakura...!"

"Leave her be, Suigetsu! She has that jutsu activated remember, she'll be fine. Focus on the enemy!" Sasuke ordered.

"Okay! How do want to do this, Sasukeeeh...?" Suigetsu trailed off in surprise.

**"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all! Wahahahaha!" **Juugo exclaimed as even more jet boosters formed on his back than the four that were there, the boosters growing longer and twisting to face the front, all twelve of them.

_'This guy's chakra just shot through the roof. His power is incredible! Uchiha Sasuke, you have talented comrades, but your mentoring skills are pathetic, these guys aren't well trained at all. What a waste.' _Naruto thought as he watched Juugo form a multitude of gigantic, golden chakra balls.

**"Die...! Chakra Blast!" **Juugo exclaimed as he let loose destruction incarnate on Naruto and the Samurai standing behind him.

However, Naruto had no intention of allowing himself or the samurai to get hit by that thing. The blonde. having adopted a ram hand seal before Juugo shot his chakra blast at them, created a fox with nine tails made out of black lightning, the fox roughly twice the size of an average man, in fact, it almost seemed like the fox came out of his lightning armour and jumped in front of him.

**"Gale Style: Spiraling Illuminating Ball" **Naruto exclaimed as the black fox opened it's maw and formed quite a sizeable spiraling ball made out ranton chakra, almost, or rather, exactly in the manner that a tailed beast would form a tailed beast ball.

The two equally powerful attacks clashed in mid air with a thunderous sound, sending chunks of debri flying around all over the battefield, the others having to shield their eyes from the light and the dust created by the two jutsu, and at the same time watch out for any debri that might come flying at them.

**000000000**

"I've just about had enough of you lot! Did I come all the way here just to listen to your silly jokes!" Onoki exclaimed in frustration, really pissed off that he'd had to endure this trip with his ever more painful back just to listen to this kind of garbage, did the Mizukage's bodyguard really expect them to believe that Uchiha Madara of all people was participating in Naruto's battle, that he was the real mastermind of the Akatsuki, perhaps even worse than Madara's supposed existence, was Ao's claim that he was using a technique on Uchiha Sasuke that can turn reality into an illusion.

"Tell me, Ao-san, this man, Uchiha Madara, is he wearing an orange mask that coveres his entire face? And does this mask only have one eyehole?" Kushina asked with trepidition.

"Y-yes, yes he is! How did you know, Hokage-dono?" Ao asked with a combination of relief and suspission, relief because at least it seemed that there was someone who might be able to back up his story, and suspission because, well, how did she know what the man looked like.

"I know because I too have encountered this man before." Kushina said with a look of anger, sadness, and hatred in her eyes.

"W-what? Mom, what are you talking about? When did this happen!" Natsume asked frantically.

"It was sixteen years ago, on the night of the Kyubi attack. I became the Hokage soon after the incident, so I made this information an S-ranked secret. But now that he has appeared again, there is no more reason to hide anything." Kushina explained.

"W-what do you mean during the Kyubi attack? I thought the Kyubi attack was a natural disaster, how is it even possible for him to have been behind it? Dad was the most powerful shinobi in the world, and the best seal master next to you, and even he could not stop it without dying." Natsume argued vehemently.

"That's just a story that was told to hide the true reality of what happened. The truth is, the Kyubi attack was not a natural disaster, and the kyubi didn't just come out of nowhere. Natsume-chan, I was the kyubi jinchuuriki since I was four years old, I grew up, much like you, as a the jinchuuriki of Konoha." Kushina said, causing Natsume's eyes to widen to epic proportions, sheer disbelief and horror clear for anyone to see in her eyes, but she was not the only one who was shocked by these news, everyone was, for slightly different but similar reasons.

"Kushina...why didn't you tell us about this man? About Madara!" Jiraiya demanded.

"This was not an arbitrary decision that I made, I told the elders, Sandaime-sama, Danzo, and Sandaime-sama's former teammates, Homura and Ukitane. It was decided in that meeting that this information was to be kept as an S class secret." Kushina explained.

"What happened that night Kushi-chan?" Tsunade asked with a sad tone.

"During childbirth, the jinchuuriki's seal will be at it's weakest possible state. Minato-kun had to keep his eye on it at all times until after birth, and than he'd have to tighten the seal again. However, Madara was somehow able to get hold of this information, and it also helps his cause that he can travel through dimensions much like Minato-kun, no, in fact, his jutsu was superior in that he doesn't need to mark his locations, I'd say, Naruto-kun's jutsu is closer to Madara's jutsu than any I've heard of before." Kushina explained, the whole summit completely stunned to silence at the Hokage's words.

"In any case, that's how he was able to bypass Minato-kun's barrier and catch us by surprise. Before we knew it, he'd already killed the Sandaime's wife, Biwako-sama, and her assistant, Taji, and he had taken Natsume-chan as hostage. Long story, short, Madara was able to seperate me from Minato-kun by forcing him to save Natsume-chan, and as I was weakened from the whole ordeal of trying to supress Kyubi while giving birth, he was easily able to kidnap me and take me to another location with his jikugan ninjutsu, were he proceeded to extract the kyubi and gain control over it with his sharingan." Kushina said, pausing slightly before carrying on where she left off.

"Minato-koi was thankfully, after securing Natsume-chan, able to save me just in the nick of time, as he had melded his jutsu formula into my jinchuuriki seal. In the end, he defeated Madara and then defeated the fox as well. Natsume-chan, your father didn't have to die, I could have easily re-sealed the kyubi into myself, but he believed that you were the child of prophesy, and that you would bring peace to the world. He also wanted Jiraiya and I to guide you towards that path. So, in order to give you the power that would help you fulfill your destiny, he used the dead demon seal in order to split the kyubi's soul into two halves, the yin, and the yang. He then sealed the yang into you with his own seal design, the eight trigrams seal, and ordered me to re-seal the yin into myself. This way, you could gain and one day control a portion of the kyubi's chakra, and I could live to train you and help you forge your path, and give you something else that Minato believed was key in shaping your destiny, a mother's love." Kushina explained.

"Natsume-chan, your father loved his village so much, but even more so, he loved you and I so much that he gave up everything, even his afterlife just for us." Kushina cried.

"M-mom!" Natsume cried, jumping into her mom's embrace and holding onto her for dear life.

_'I can't believe this, could it really be? Uchiha Madara? And the yellow flash, I knew he was a great man, but this, wow!' _Kurotsuchi thought, her thoughts shared by literally everyone at the kage summit who had heard the news.

"Hokage-dono, Ao, if everything that you have said here is true, than I believe we need to send some back up for young Naruto-kun, otherwise he might very well die." Mifune suggested.

"Ao-san, you have the byakugan, and so does Naruto, that means, even from here, you should be able to send signals to him and vice versa. Did Naruto not make any indication to you?" Yugito asked.

"He did...he...he said not to interfere." Ao replied.

"And there you have it, everybody stays right here. Nobody move." Yugito said with a threatening undertone.

"Hey, just who the hell do you think you are giving out orders like that, you're not even a Kage!" Temari argued.

"Listen, Naruto is my commander, and he is the founder of the Ginkaku Squad. He is also my best friend. I know him better than anyone, and I have seen the full extent of his power first hand. Trust me when I say this, nobody in the world can defeat Naruto, not even Madara himself." Yugito said with totally belief and conviction.

_'She's not bluffing or boasting, she honestly believes this. Even the raikage is not argueing against it, do they all honestly believe this? That brat Naruto, could he really be that powerful?' _Jiraiya thought, along with everyone at the Kage summit.

**Boom!**

Was the thunderous sound, once again, as everything shook to it's core.

"Yugito-san, I understand that Naruto is indeed extremely powerful, but so are these guys, and Madara hasn't even actively participated in the battle yet. Do you really think Naruto can handle this alone?" Ao asked skeptically.

"Let me put it like this, if Naruto had to fight at his full strength, we'd probaly all die right here and now, and the people who carried on living in the world would have to rewrite Iron Country's maps. In other words, this whole place would be destroyed." Yugito said matter of factly, causing everyone's eyes to widen to epic proportions.

"Now you're just stringing us along, telling us fairy tails. What's even worse is that you seem to genuinely believe in your own madness." Jiraiya argued.

"Fairy Tail? Kind of like how Madara being alive and orchestrating the Kyubi attack is a fairy tail perhaps?" Yugito asked retorically.

"..."

"Exactly. The ignorant should just keep their mouths closed, lest they embarrass themselves." Yugito countered, causing Jiraiya to grit his teeth angrily.

"Anyway! Ao, keep us updated on what's going on!" Mei ordered.

"Hai! Mizukage-sama!" Ao acknowledged

000000000000

"He stopped Juugo's full curse mode chakra blast...?" Sasuke thought out loud.

"Hey Sasuke, what's that thing? It looks like some kind of fox." Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied.

"That is black lightning, it's a jutsu that was unique to the third raikage in the past. He is the only one in history known to have utilized such a technique, up until now." the masked man explained.

"Black Lightning?" a shocked Sasuke asked.

"Yes, it's much more superior to normal lightning, much more powerful. And...that ball of energy that it fired from it's mouth, I'm quite certain that was storm release, a bloodline limit trait used when one combines two nature elements, that of water and lightning. This guy is quite powerful indeed, Zetsu was right, we could have used someone like him in the Akatsuki." The masked man said.

_'That Madara, he knows quite alot about the mysteries of the shinobi world, but more importantly, how did Zetsu manage to pass on a message to Madara, when did he get the chance to do something like that?' _Naruto wondered.

_'What are you going to do now, Sasuke?' _Madara thought amusedly.

"Sasuke, what do we do now, lightning is my weakness, and this guy's lightning is supposedly stronger than normal." Suigetsu whispered with his hand covering his lips.

"You know I can still read your lips right?" Naruto asked amusedly.

"Oh ya, hehehe, I forgot, you have the byakugan." Suigetsu replied sheepishly.

_'Kuso! Damn you Naruto!' _Suigetsu thought.

"I'll handle this!" Sasuke said comfidently, taking aim at the black fox in front of Naruto with his right eye.

**"Amateresu!" **Sasuke said as a butterfly of black flames appeared in his line of site and right at the black fox's position in an instant.

However, much to everyone, especially Sasuke's surprise, the fox was fast enough to jump out of the way and onto the ceiling, but not only that, Naruto too, who was standing straight behind the black fox, was able to jump out of the way and onto the roof, the black fire eventually making contact with a samurai who was standing a distance behind the blonde Uzumaki.

"Wow, that was quite fast, Amateresu huh? What a nasty jutsu." Naruto commended.

_'He dodged Sasuke's amateresu? This is bad, we're going to die here, aren't we?' _Suigetsu thought wearily.

He, Sasuke, and Juugo were fast, in fact, for a long time now, he'd thought that they were the three fastest shinobi in the world, however, today, they had just encountered something very much inhuman. Amateresu was supposed be undoggeable, your only hope was supposed to be for you to stay out of the user's line of site. Not only was it supposed to be a jutsu faster than any human could move, it was also supposed to the jutsu faster than any other jutsu. However, a human, and a jutsu had, in one attack, individually moved faster than Sasuke's amateresu, if that didn't spell doom for them, Suigetsu didn't know what did.

_'This is bad, I only have three minutes left on Izanagi, after that, if Sasuke doesn't somehow gain an advantage in this battle, I will have to pull them out and bring Pein and Kisame instead.' _Madara thought.

_'Sasuke, lets hope you can atleast achieve full possession by the end of Izanagi's duration' _Madara thought.

"Sasuke, I think we really need to retreat now. This guy is too str..." Suigetsu trailed off in surprise as he watched in horror as Naruto created three more of those nasty black foxes.

"I'm done playing around. It's time for you fools to die." Naruto said matter of factly.

**"Haaaaaaaaaaaah!" **Juugo rawed, moving at barely readable speeds even with the sharingan, only to get cut off midway by a nine tailed black fox, the fox slashing at Juugo and sending him careening into the side wall, forming a big crator on the thick slab of a wall. Juugo was immediately up and ready for round two, but so was the fox as it ran after him again. The other foxes didn't stay idle either, one going after Suigetsu, the other after Sakura, who had just finished healing, and the other jumping in front of Madara, seemingly to keep watch of him and stop him should he try to interfere.

_'Sasuke is the only one that didn't get a black fox assigned to him...I see, this was his plan all along, he wants to isolate Sasuke.' _Madara thought.

"It's just you and me now, Uchiha Sasuke. Lets see how you cope on your own. You can't hind behind your friends now." Naruto said as he jumped down in front of the rogue Uchiha

"From what I'd heard in the shinobi world, your older brother was supposed to be one of, if not the most powerful criminal in the world, even within the Akatsuki. And then I heard that you had defeated him, so I was really looking forward to a tough battle when I came here. But, you're actually quite weak, which makes me wonder just how pathetic your brother must have been to lose to you." Naruto said with disappointment.

_'Actually, Sasuke is already quite strong, you just don't realise just how ridiculous your own power is, Uzumaki Naruto.' _the masked man thought.

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" Sasuke said angrily.

"I'm not sure you have the right to be so protective of him, after all, aren't you the one that killed him?" Naruto taunted.

"I'm warning you..."

"You're warning me? Hn, you really do deserve to die, and who am I to deny you that right." Naruto said as he disappeared from Sasuke's line of site, appearing behind Sasuke in the blink of an eye.

_'I don't even need to use Heavenly Transfer to defeat you, you can't even match my bodily movements. ' _Naruto thought as he prepared to smash through the rogue Uchiha's ribcaged Susano'o again.

**"Lateral Bolt Of Pain" **Naruto shouted, peparing a hozintal chop on Uchiha Sasuke's defense, only for Sasuke, much to his surprise, to coat his susano'o with the black flames of Amateresu.

This caught Naruto off guard, as he hadn't expected Sasuke to be able to use shape manipulation on the black flames, however, to Naruto, this was only a momentary setback, the blonde Uzumaki simply carrying on with his attack as intended and ignoring the black flames altogether, destroying Sasuke's real ribcage and heart in the process before jumping away to a safer distance. As expected, the Sasuke that he killed disappearing again only to be replaced with a living and breathing Uchiha Sasuke.

_'Interesting, he's awakened another ability, the ability to manipulate the black flames of amateresu huh? Uzumaki Naruto, you've done a great job helping me groom Sasuke, but he still doesn't have full possession Susano'o yet.' _the masked man thought anxiously, realising that time was running out now that he had only a minute and a half on Izanagi.

"Hn, seems like the tide is about to swing in my favor." Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk, his line of sight directed at Naruto's right arm, which was alight, or rather, darkened by the black flames.

"Oh, you mean this? Hn, this is nothing to me." Naruto said as he brought his left hand over his right arm, a pitch black chakra coating his left hand as it seemed that chakra from the amateresu was being coninuously absorbed, the flames getting smaller and smaller until they disappeared altogether.

**"Dark Release: Glutonous Dissipitation" **Naruto whispered.

"I see. So you've not only inherited Kinkaku's storm release, but also Ginkaku's dark release. You really are a once in a generation genius, Uzumaki Naruto." Madara praised, causing Sasuke to grit his teeth in anger.

"Sasuke, I only have forty seconds remaining on Izanagi, we'll have to retreat soon if you can't make this last forty seconds count." Madara announced.

_'Forty seconds? So Izanagi lasts for ten minutes? That's quite a long time to be able to change your destiiny' _Naruto thought.

**00000000000**

"Forgive me Raikage-sama, I have failed. Madara was able to escape, and he took Uchiha Sasuke with him." Naruto said apologetically, kneeling in front of the Raikage at the centre of the summit, facing the raikage's seat/podium with his head bowed down.

Sasuke, after Naruto had absorbed his amateresu, had gone on rant about how he would make Konoha pay for making his brother slay the Uchiha clan, and how they would pay for causing him, his clan, and his brother so much pain. He'd talked about getting his revenge and distroying Konoha. It seemed to Naruto that the Uchiha's powers were fueled by his hatred, as he had instantly evolved his Susano'o during his tirade into full possession mode. Naruto had to say, that Susano'o was incredibly intimidating, and it's defense and offense power was quite insane. However, Sasuke's Susano'o arrow and and his Susano'o defense alike were made mince of by Naruto's two finger nukite, Naruto slicing right through Sasuke's Susano'o like a knife throught butter. He wondered how dying so many times would affect Sasuke's already fragile psych, but than he realised that he didn't really care. Izanagi had brought Sasuke back to life one more time, but Sasuke had already been too low on chakra, and Naruto was ready to finish him off. But Madara had intervened, not that Naruto hadn't expected it, he just didn't expect that Madara's intangibility was a trait that could effect even other people as long as Madara was in contact with them.

In any case, that was a lesson learned as far as Naruto was concerned, and it was in the past, he had to focus on the now, where he was kneeling. On his shoulder was Hozuki Suigeetsu, although, he didn't really look like himself at the moment, his body seemingly turning into a jelly like substance when he lost consciousness. Next to Naruto, on his right hand side, was a black nine tailed fox carrying Haruno Sakura in it's mouth. And on his left hand side was another black fox, this one with Juugo of Both Scales in it's maw. The two of them, unlike Suigetsu, were still conscious, however, the black foxes had completely paralyzed both of thier nervous systems by continuously streaming a small dose of electricity into their nervous systems, in other words, controlling their neural synapse activity.

"You stopped an invasion on the summit, and captured three members of the Akatsuki. It's still a failure, but it's better than nothing. Don't worry about it too much, but also, don't let it happen again, otherwise you'll get the iron claw." Ay replied, causing a shiver to travel up and down Naruto's spine at the thought of getting the iron claw.

"H-hai! Raikage-sama!" Naruto saluted, greatful that at least he was spared the iron claw this time around.

_'He warded off Uchiha Madara and captured three Akatsuki members and they still consider it to be a failure? Just what the hell is wrong with them.' _Jinpachi thought incredulously.

"So, young Naruto, what do you intend to do with your prisoners?" Mifune asked curiously.

"Haruno Sakura and Hozuki Suigetsu will be returned to Konoha and Kiri respectfully. Juugo on the other hand now belongs to Kumo. We will try to get as much information about Akatsuki as we can out of Juugo and than distribute the information accordingly, we expect Konoha and Kiri to co-operate as well. Beyond that, Konoha and Kiri can do as they please with their prisoners." Naruto answered.

"As if we'd allow such a thing to happen, a captured Akatsuki...?" Madara said mockingly as a spiraling portal appeared out of nowhere, the portal puking out the whole of the Akatsuki organisation with the exception of Uchiha Sasuke. Madara, Pein, Kisame, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu being the other members of the organisation, Sasori, Itachi and Deidara having died recently, Sasori, at his grandmother's hands, Itachi and Deidara, ironically, at Uchiha Sasuke's hands.

**Chapter End**


End file.
